


Alien Chums and Cake

by asiablah



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiablah/pseuds/asiablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sure he had his alien buddy safe under lock and key. He won't ever take any risks for Karkat to be seen by anyone. But unfortunately, the act of baking seems to be intergalactical, and person from any planet can still smell icing from upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Chums and Cake

Sometimes, you wonder if he’s even there.

People see things, you’ve heard, when they’re alone. They see imaginary things. Fake things. Unreal things. You wonder if you’ve lost it like the old man who’s on the corner of your block and who lives alone in his huge, creaking house. He talks to himself all the time and shouts at nothing in the middle of the night that makes the neighbours call the police and complain that a man in that state shouldn’t be alone.

But then again, you shouldn’t have been alone, either.

You wonder if you’ve gone bonkers too, if the last three weeks were a day-dream that you made up all by yourself. But since he arrived, you’ve been wondering about a lot of things.

You’re not really alone, you suppose. Your Dad left about a month ago because of some super-urgent business trip for whatever company he works for. It’s a pretty important job, or so you’ve been told (And, speaking of which, you haven’t been told much. You don’t expect it to be any more interesting than him just not informing you about it), and you’ve been left with your Nanna, who was staying away from the old-people’s home for a little while in your Father’s absence. 

She’s distant, mentally. Dad say’s it’s because she’s old and when people get older they go a bit “out of it.” She’s nothing compared to the shouting man across the block, but she tends to stare out windows for what seems like forever and forget how old you are and what her middle name is. She’s away most of the time when you’re not in school, anyway. She’s either at church masses or school fundraisers or old lady knitting or baking groups or whatever else she signed up for prior to your notice.

Weeks ago you wouldn’t expect an alien sleeping in your bed. He sleeps there almost every hour of the day. At first you expected him to be some nocturnal creature, but he sleeps through most of the night time too. Sometimes, if you’re lucky, he’ll let you sleep in your bed with him (Because your couch isn’t all that comfortable). You’re not complaining, really! Your alien buddy’s pretty cool. Even looking past his yelling and hissing and biting and scratching. Well, not to mention the temper!

He’s got a real loud temper. He won’t be afraid to put his word’s worth in! He kind of just clicks and sneers in his weird troll language and then throws in a few English swears and cusses to mix it up a bit. Besides the insults that you never take seriously (Because come on, its precious how hard he tries to insult in your language!), You are really, really proud of how quickly he’s picking up on how to speak like you! Within the first week he was forming sentences and pronouncing the correct name of objects you held out for him. Some words were a little hard but of course he got a hang of it eventually, with your help. You even managed to get him to spell his name (Karkat Vantas. He insisted on having K’s instead of C’s. You guess it’s because he like the look of K’s more?)

The most important thing about your alien guest is keeping him safe, of course! You wouldn’t want Karkat getting stolen by the FBI or something. The last thing you’d want to happen to him is getting cut open and tested on or tortured just because he’s an intergalactic visitor, even if this means hiding him from your Nanna. You’re not sure if she’d call the police to have Karkat taken away or anything, but you just can’t have any risks on this. When Nanna’s at home you make sure that Karkat is upstairs in your bedroom and away from plain sight, safe and sound.

You weren’t really expecting anything. Karkat had obeyed the rule that you set in stone for him to never-ever, under any circumstance to leave his room while Nanna was home. But one day you returned from school and lo and behold, standing the kitchen was Karkat, hands covered in icing and greedily licking his fingers.

Your jaw dropped as low as the floor. You felt as if your total body mass hit the floor. This was a disaster. Nanna would find out and Karkat would be shipped off first thing tomorrow, you were sure of it.

He catches a glance at you, and freezes completely from head to toe, including the icing coated hand halfway in his mouth. His face is in about as much horror as yours, but his with a ‘fuck, I just got caught’ expression. You both silently stare, daring the other to make the first move.

To your surprise, Nanna doesn’t seem to notice that you entered at all, and, to add to it, she's standing there like there's nothing wrong with an alien dude in the kitchen. She just continues to mix ingredients together with a little giddy grin on her lips. She turns to Karkat and requests for the sugar and he picks it up, hesitantly, not taking his wide eyes off of you.

You reason with yourself that she's okay with it, luckily.

You decide to wave him off, whispering “Go on.” And you just can’t help but laugh. Nanna hasn’t convinced you to bake anything in what seems like forever, Not that anyone can honestly suggest that growing up on a staple diet of cake and baked goods is positive for a person’s health.

He looks confused, but continues anyway, sticking his fingers in every and any ingredient presented on the kitchen counter before him, Even taking a swig of vanilla essence, which make his face screw up in utter and total disgust.

You stand back and watch, trying not to smile like an idiot.

(Later on you and Nanna discover that most of the sugar contained in the cake was in fact salt, and that aliens are not very successful at reading English. He eats it anyway, and so do you.)


End file.
